


Feliz Navida

by DebbieF



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen, Involves a downsized 7 yr. old Daniel Jackson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 05:24:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5362958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DebbieF/pseuds/DebbieF
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place early season<br/>No warnings<br/>Disclaimer: Yup same ole same ole...I own nothing.<br/>See note at bottom.</p>
<p>++++</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feliz Navida

_Jack O'Neill's home_

"Dammit, Daniel!" Jack grouched in frustration as he crumbled yet another sheet of paper and tossed it in the trash.

Sam had come over later the next day after having helped Jack and Teal'c deck the halls with the decorating project the previous one. As she entered the den Sam wondered what had upset him this time. "Hate to tell you this but Daniel's nowhere around."

"Ha ha!" Jack snapped. "Kid's done enough damage so now he's singing his little head off up in his room," he sighed and ripped off another piece of paper to begin writing. "I'm trying to do some work at home and I'm halfway through when Danny decides to sing in my ear. He startled me so that my hand went clear off the page and I ruined my work... for the second time."

Quirking one eyebrow, Sam asked the obvious. " _Singing_?"

"Oh yeah," Jack snorted, "and then some," running his fingers through is hair, Jack mussed it all up making Sam laugh. "Kid's on a Jose Feliciano kick today."

Eyes widening in understanding, Sam giggled. "Feliz Navidad?"

"Familiar with it are ya?" Jack smirked.

Sitting on the edge of Jack's desk, Sam grinned. "So, what's so bad about _wishing everyone a merry Christmas?_ "

Glancing at his watch, Jack frowned. "Every half hour ont he dot is waaaaay to much merry for me."

"Maybe next time you should join along." Sam watched a range of emotions play off of Jack's face.

"My singing voice, or lack thereof, is not for human consumption, Sam," he shot back sarcastically.

And that's when it began again as singing filled the air from a very happy young voice...

_"Feliz Navida, Feliz Navida, Feliz Navida, Prospero ano y Felicidad! Feliz Navida, Feliz Navida, Feliz Navida, Prospero ano y Felicidad! I wanna wish you a Merry Christmas! I wanna wish you a Merry Christmas! I wanna wish you a Merry Christmas! From the bottom of my heart!"_

Holding up the arm with his watch on it, Jack tapped at the face for Sam's benefit. "Yup! On the half hour exactly."

"Well at least he's consistent," Sam's eyes twinkled. "Look at it this way, by the time Christmas rolls around you'll know all the words," Sam stifled another giggle at the glare Jack threw her way.

"If I don't strangle Danny boy before that," he grumbled.

"You don't want Santa to bring you a sack of coal now do you?" she teased, managing to keep a straight face at his scowl.

"Short stuff still managed to remember most of the languages he had in that noggin' of his, despite his downsizing," Jack's ears perked up as his warbling archaeologist's voice drew ever closer. "Why couldn't he have forgotten his Spanish at least."

Snorting softly, Sam countered, "Wouldn't have mattered. My nieces and nephews know that song too," she chuckled. "And the don't even know Spanish. Just remembered the words by repetition." Sam patted Jack's shoulder gently and got up from the desk. "Buck up, you'll survive the season yet."

Bursting into the den was a bright, blue-eyed Daniel. "Guess what?"

"Okay... what?" Jack crossed his arms, dread filling him at what his little munchkin's come up with this time.

"We're all going caroling tonight!" Daniel started prancing around the room holding several items in his hand. Stopping in front of Sam he handed her a Santa hat and then gave one to Jack as well. "You have to wear these when we go out."

Tossing his red hat, with the jingly bell on the bottom, up and down a few times, Jack mumbled, "In a pig's eye." Knowing that Daniel and Sam were staring at him he looked back at them and encountered Sam's lips twitching and the kid giving him the _pout_. Jamming the hat on his head he huffed, "Satisfied?"

Throwing his arms around Jack's neck, Daniel hugged him tight.

Returning the gesture, Jack caught Sam's eyes filling with tears. Patting his kid's back he gently kissed the top of Daniel's head. "So, kiddo, what time and whose headin' this shindig?"

"Six p.m. and Walter's in charge," Daniel replied. "So there'll be a lot of SGC personnel along including General Hammond and his nieces."

"Cool," Jack ruffled the little one's hair until Daniel batted his hand away.

"Oh yeah," Daniel bit his lip, "one more thing."

"There always is," Jack rolled his eyes.

"Bone up on your Spanish cause we're starting out with Feliz Navida," Daniel quickly escaped the room.

Laughing so hard her sides ached, Sam watched Jack cover his face with his hands and begin moaning. "Now we know why he was singing that song to death."

Fire glinting in Jack's eyes, he finally gave up writing his report. Heading out of the den he glanced at Sam who was by his side and still laughing. "I'm soooo gonna kill Walter."

The End

 

_Note:_

For those of you who may not know it, the song Feliz Navida is a famous song sung by Jose Feliciano.


End file.
